Partytime
by DaphneBonnie
Summary: Damon invites Elena to a party. Turns out to be much more than that:P This is my first SMUT/lemon... All human


_Authors note:_

_All human… Damon and Elena __are friends, but are flirting…Stefan doesn't exist. This one shot is only for fun!_

_Warning: Adult stuff! Don't read if you're not old enough…_

_I don't own Vampire Diaries. But I would love to play with Damon:P_

* * *

><p>It's a hot afternoon. Damon has just been invited to a party, and now he is debating whether he should invite Elena or not. He smiles thinking of last time he and Elena went to a party. The flirting had been intense but nothing happened. With a sigh he decides to give it a try, and writes her a text.<p>

'Hey beautiful… You have plans tonight?'

A moment later his phone buzzes. 'Hey sweetie… Depends… Why?'

'There's a party at Tyler's tonight… I could pick you up at 8? ;)'

He drops his phone on the couch and walks to the bathroom. Standing under the hot water with his hands against the wall, Damon is smiling thinking about last time. He almost went home with Elena, but they ended up being too drunk to do anything else than just find a taxi and go home.

Wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt he walks down the stairs to find his phone with a new message

'Sure! But promise you will send me home afterwards, I don't want to end up sleeping in Tylers bed! :)'

He smiles and text her back 'Deal baby… I'll be there in an hour'

After a brief look in the mirror he walks down the street towards Elena's house wearing a pair of sneakers and a big smile. He knows how his muscles look in this shirt and that is exactly why he is wearing it. Tonight Elena will be his.

Standing in front of the door to the Gilbert house, Damon looks at his phone. No messages, and he is about ten minutes late. Elena must be about ready. He knocks on the door while he feels this little tingling feeling in his stomach that he would never admit to anyone, maybe except her.

A couple of seconds later Elena opens the door with a stressed look in her eyes and a smile. She is wearing a short casual white dress and her hair is curly in the natural way that Damon loves.

"Wow… you look…beautiful…" he whispers while he unconsciously bites his lover lip.

"Are you ready to go?"

She smiles thinking that he is the beautiful one.

"Yeah… Almost… I just have to put these on…" she says waving a shoe in his direction.

With the shoes in place and the keys in her bag, Elena walks outside to walk with Damon.

He puts his arm around her and pulls her to him so that her cheek can lie on his shoulder while they walk and talk. He can't stop himself from looking down her cleavage once in a while but he hopes she won't notice.

Whispering in a soft voice Damon says "It's so good to se you again baby… It's been too long."

Elena smiles up at him and tickles him a little.

"Way too long…"

They finally make it to the party but before entering the house Damon stops. Holding Elena around the waist he smirks and lean down.

"Just so I know that I'm having your first kiss tonight"

He slowly leans down rest of the way, and his lips touches hers in a very soft kiss but only a few seconds. Then he smiles and walks inside the house leaving Elena stunned outside.

As she walks inside, she finds Damon talking with Tyler. He smiles at her, before she spots Bonnie and Caroline in the corner and head over to them.

Damon picks up a couple of drinks and joins the girls.

"You look thirsty…"

Elena smiles and takes the drink from him.

"Thanks"

She sees the look in Damon's eyes and gets an idea.

"Well, I'm going to say hi to Tyler…"

She smirks at him and walks away. Finding Tyler she hugs him a little longer than necessary before small talking a little.

Damon gets a totally different feeling in his stomach, and this time it is a mix of rage and jealousy. Trying to think of something else he knocks down three shots. But the feeling is still there.

Re realizes there is nothing else to do than get Elena away from Tyler so he walks to them standing with his back to Tyler ignoring him. Looking in her eyes he says "Hey babe… wanna dance?"

Elena smiles satisfied with Damon's reaction and follows him out to the improvised dance floor…

He moves in a way that only Damon can, and she sways her hips to the music. He holds her close and whispers "Don't go with Tyler…"

She looks at him with a judging look in her eyes.

"Why not? He's a nice guy…"

Damon smiles a half hearted smile and tries really hard not to turn into a jealous monster.

"Because… Then I wouldn't be able to flirt with you anymore baby…"

And before she can answer he leans down and kisses her passionately on the neck just below her ear.

Elena lets out a little gasp but her hands travel on their own to his raven hair…

Damon stops kissing her and looks into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful Elena…"

And then his lips find hers in a kiss full of all the passion and lust he has felt for her over the years. His tongue tries to find an entry and she lets him in while he can't stop himself from thinking about the things he wants to do to her.

He loosens his grip and looks at her with a smirk on his face.

"You know… we could go to my place…"

She nods and smiles a shy smile.

Damon sneaks his hand around her waist and walks to the door. On the way Caroline sends Elena a knowing smile.

Outside they start walking towards Damon's apartment in silence. He pulls her to him and whispers.

"Are you sure about this?"

She looks at him and smiles.

"If I said no, what would you do?"

He laughs and stops walking before giving her a gentle kiss on cheek. Then he whispers again.

"I would probably find a way to persuade you"

They finally get to Damon's apartment and he doesn't let go of her while he unlocks the door. Inside he shoves her to the door and starts kissing her. This time Elena kisses him just as hard as he does her. She tries to open his shirt, but he is too impatient to wait for that so he just rips it open and pushes her hands back at the door.

"Don't move. Don't say a word. Just do as I tell you. Understand baby?"

She nods her head with her body full of lust for this man who apparently knows what she likes.

He takes a handful of her hair and jerks her head back before leaning in close to her pressing his body to hers and whispers.

"You're so fucking hot Elena… What should I do with you?"

She closes her eyes afraid that she might moan at his question.

He smirks and opens her dress with his other hand, still holding her hair with the other. Looking at her beautiful face he pulls it down. He then waits for her to open her eyes before he lets his hand travel down her body to her g-string. With one finger he touches her very gently feeling how wet she is. He groans and that makes her shudder.

With one swift motion he tears the g-string off and leaves her in her bra. Without any hesitation he pushes two fingers inside her making her moan his name in a whispering voice.

"Excuse me?"

He looks at her with a mix of lust and anger and she returns his look with a shake of her head.

"That's what I thought."

Before finishing his sentence he starts moving his fingers in and out of her in a slow pace.

"You're so wet baby… You like this? You like it a little rough?"

Her cheeks turn crimson as she tries her best to be silent.

"That's my girl" he says with a satisfied look on his face. He lets his thumb play with her clit and loves the way she bites down on her lower lip to stop herself from asking him to just fuck her.

Finding the perfect spot inside her he starts making his fingers rub it in small circles while still playing with her clit. Now she has to let out a shaky breath.

"You can tell me what you want baby… Beg for it as much as you like, but you can't cum until I tell you to… Got it?"

"Yes…" she moans as she can finally let the groans and pants out she's been holding.

"Yes what?" he asks adding more pressure to her clit.

Groaning she answers "Ye…yes… sir..?"

"Good girl… Now tell me… What do you want me to do?"

She tries really hard to stay as calm as possible but she can already feel the orgasm trying to take over her body.

"I… Ahh…Please…"

"You've got to do better than that sweetie" he says in a teasing voice.

She pulls herself together and looks at him with fire in her eyes.

"Fuck me Damon… Please…"

He laughs and removes his fingers from her making her look disappointed.

"Trust me I will." He groans in her ear while he drags her to his bedroom. Shoving her to the bed he takes off his shorts looking at her in a way that send chills down her spine. Then he pushes her to lie on her back before spreading her legs with his hands and kissing down her body from her neck over her breasts to her stomach. He stops and sneaks an arm behind her to open her bra.

Her nipples are pointing towards the ceiling and he can't stop himself from taking her left nipple in his mouth. Arching her back she lets out a whimper as he nibbles it with his teeth.

He continues kissing her down to her stomach again teasing her thighs with his hands.

Her hands find his hair and play with his black curls.

He looks up at her and keeps eye contact while he lets his tongue lick slowly over her pussy.

She moans out feeling him pleasing her.

He groans at the taste and the sounds she makes and starts licking her again and again slowly.

As he feels her body pressing up at his face he adds a little more pressure.

"Oh God Damon… Don't stop… Please…"

He loves it when she begs and he can't deny her anything she wants now. He let two of his fingers find their way to her wet core again this time pounding hard and fast wanting to make her cum.

"Fuck yeah! Oh shit…." She shakes under his touch and he stops licking her taking her clit into his mouth sucking it making her moan out loud.

He's so hard right now and he has to focus on what he is doing to stop himself from fucking her to pieces. He finds that sweet spot again being a little rougher than he thought she would like.

"FUCK Damon! Pleeeeease…Can I… I'm gonna… gonna..."

He mumbles into her pussy showing her that she's aloud cum not wanting to let go of her. He feels her walls tighten around his fingers and he sucks harder on her clit while pinching her left nipple.

"OH DAMOOOON!" she screams out as her orgasm hits her hard making her shake and his face soaked.

He licks her pussy a couple of times and lets her come down from her high before moving up to her face kissing his way up.

"You're so beautiful when you cum baby…" he groans.

Elena is trying hard to breathe again but manages a smile. "Thanks…"

He chuckles and lean down to her pressing his lips to hers. She can taste herself kissing him back and it turns her on.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you honey… I want to make you scream again…"

And without any other warning he slides his rock hard cock inside her feeling how tight she is.

A low growl escapes his lips as she whimpers feeling how big he is.

"Oh… Please… be careful…you're huge…"

He smirks proud but keeps moving until he is buried deep inside her. Slowly he begins pounding in and out of her still looking in her eyes.

"God you're so tight Elena.." he groans out.

Thrusting a little harder he makes her moan into his mouth while kissing her passionately. He sits up on his knees holding her lower body up with his hands so he hits her spot again now speeding up.

"Mmmhh Damon… Fuck me…"

He moans her name looking at her beautiful body in front of him feeling like the luckiest man in the world. And he fucks her the way he should have done for so long. He makes her cry out his name again and again until finally he can't hold back anymore. Playing with her clit he moans.

"Oh fuck Elena… I.. I can't hold it…" He uses his last strength to pound hard into her, and as he feels her tighten around his cock both of them cum so hard they can't do anything but scream each others names.

Trying to breathe again Damon lies down beside Elena hugging her tight and kissing her hair.

"I love you" he whispers before he realizes what he just said. He stiffens and waits for her answer hoping she won't be running away.

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes of happiness.

"I love you too Damon"

He smiles feeling one little tear falling down his cheek as he kisses her with love and compassion whispering against her lips "I'm yours…"


End file.
